


溶于蓝色

by Madrisbon



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Bottom Portugal(Hetalia), M/M, Top Spain (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 绘制葡萄牙人的画像
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain&Portugal(Hetalia), Spain/Portugal(Hetalia), 西葡
Kudos: 1





	溶于蓝色

1  
蓝色。  
安东尼奥再清楚不过，无论是多么深沉的恋慕，无论是多么热切的渴望，无论尝试多少次，眼前的蓝色永远都不会属于自己。  
追逐着流云，天空的色彩只会越来越远。在墓地里，永远都无法触及的磷火，燃烧时也是那般静谧的幽蓝。如果掬在手心，海便会化作死去的浑浊咸水。  
蓝色是最遥远的色彩。

而蓝色又总是让他想到最邻近的佩德罗。  
这可并非是什么咫尺天涯的不幸故事。实际上，安东尼奥也总不明白。早年对艺术还留存有一分热情的他替佩德罗画过一张像，仔细研究了一通低地国画家们的笔触与色彩（所幸国王没有发觉，就其对荷兰的憎恶来看，如果自己这种欣赏仇敌艺术的行径被发现了免不了训诫与斥骂），马马虎虎也可以画出人形。

绘制佩德罗的画像需要哪些颜色？  
要绿色。佩德罗双眸的色彩。热风吹过硬叶林，簌簌作响。  
要深褐色。佩德罗的头发。被自己加了太多砂糖依旧苦涩的咖啡。  
要蜜色。佩德罗的皮肤。无法融化的琥珀凝结着毒虫。

他备好颜料，画笔与画布，向佩德罗提出邀请——那时西班牙的国王如愿联统了半岛，葡萄牙人短暂地属于自己。他们共同筹备海战，处理着新世界的事务，虽说如此，偷出一个下午并不是特别困难。

“让我为你画一张肖像吧。”  
里斯本的长廊，佩德罗的画像同阿丰索·恩里克斯的肖像相邻，波尔图的港口，佩德罗与恩里克王子的画像被贴在小酒馆的墙壁，终日见证着扬帆与归港的船员醉醺醺。而在马德里的皇宫，却找不到佩德罗的一张画像。安东尼奥对此耿耿于怀。出于某种微妙且不可言说的心理，他并不是很愿意让那些宫廷画师揽下这桩差事。

佩德罗显得有些难以置信，安东尼奥明白他下一句一定是“你这家伙会画画？拜托，我可看不出来。”所以他在葡萄牙人酝酿好完美的嘲讽语气前就拽过他的手，狂奔了起来，完全不管风会吹乱模特的头发，真是一个不称职的画家。

盛夏的午后，窗帘半遮半掩，马德里离海太远，但没有风的日子实际上并不会难捱。安东尼奥看到漏进来的阳光亲吻着佩德罗的目光，他甚至能看到灰尘在其间起舞，错觉般，如此渺小却声势浩大的浪漫。  
一个下午的时间对于新手而言还是过于短暂，不过画家早就谙熟了模特的模样。于梦中于记忆中反复描摹，所以难度并不是很大。真正有些困难的是……

“不要乱动啊！你这家伙！”  
“诶，好吧。”佩德罗佯装无奈地叹了口气。  
“眼睛也不要眨来眨去的！”  
“不会吧，这也会影响到你画画吗？”  
“……”安东尼奥捏着画笔的手抖了抖。

“天气这么好，真想开瓶酒。”  
“再忍忍。”  
……  
“安东尼奥，你在想什么，为什么画画的时候会突然脸红呢——”  
“我才没有！”新晋画家蘸了蘸颜料，拿出胖揍葡萄牙人的气势往画布上挥，而画笔触及到画中人的脸庞时，又变得温柔无比，细腻的，缓慢的，就像月光与海水相溶。

安东尼奥分明在说谎，就如同佩德罗分明知道原因，却总是明知故问。

一笔又一笔，他们听到日晷的影，在细微地震颤，暑气一寸寸地浸湿了地毯，此时此处没有阴谋，没有短剑与十字弩，没有西班牙人越来越不近人情的束缚与葡萄牙人酝酿着的叛逃，没有欺骗与伪装，只有敛去满身戾气的一对兄弟，半对情人。安东尼奥觉得自己就像在写一封漫长的书信，使用上等材质的纸张，上头洒了一些来自比利牛斯山之北的香水——昔日用以遮掩疾病带来的恶臭，今日用来驱散粘连在金子上的血腥与暴行，再附上干燥的花，南美的彩色羽毛。他仔细地衡量每一个字的轻重，好将炽热的情感分割成不会惊扰佩德罗的诗行。直到血红的夕阳含着荼靡，才带着些不舍地写上落款。

最后一笔。

“画完了吗？给我看看。”  
“不行，现在还不行！”安东尼奥连忙起身，张开手挡住画板，他可不愿意被嘲笑。  
“难道你的画里有什么见不得人的秘密吗？”佩德罗觉得这实在可疑，倾身去看，西班牙人一把揽住了他的腰——出于下策，没错，出于下策，他是这么想的。然而他忙于注视佩德罗带着些惊诧的双眼，并没有察觉到自己的影子低下了头，亲吻了葡萄牙人影子。

安东尼奥总是忙于分辨星盘指明的东西南北，忙于无休止的战争，忙于去追逐、去触碰天主教世界帝国的雏形，紧绷着神经，笑容却已经成为了习惯——虽然这笑容并不总是让人觉得温暖，比如他兵临里斯本的那个夜晚。而在这个时候他毫无技巧地吻龘着佩德罗，却露出了哀伤的神情，将一个人定格在画上竟然仅仅需要一个午后，太短暂了——就如同年少时，从心乱到回过神，执念便已然诞生。那时他不明白上涌的不知名悲伤来自何处。往后回忆，或许是预感到了将至的别离。而佩德罗任他搂着，眼睫随微微紊乱的气息轻颤。

安东尼奥本想将这张画裱起来，挂在自己的床边——就像自己心爱的短剑与战斧。可是到了夜间，借着透过薄纱的月光，他看着那人像，忍不住皱眉叹息：多么拙劣啊，断断续续的线条，糊在一起的色块，双目无神，唇角也少了上勾的恰当弧度，这是一张失败告终的画像。

他甚至没有用对色彩——绿色不属于佩德罗，深褐色不属于佩德罗，蜜色也不属于佩德罗。

2  
这是安东尼奥漫长一生画过的唯一一张画像。

还没来得及照着记忆修改，来自加泰罗尼亚的叛乱让安东尼奥再度举起了战斧，而当他全身沾满鲜血，戾气充斥眉间的时候，佩德罗在亚瑟·柯克兰与弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的帮助下反叛，再一次将十字弩对准了自己。

他仿佛能看到佩德罗嘲讽的眼神，如同利刃般栖息着冷冽的蓝色，这让他想起不久前，自己索取着他的身龘体，佩德罗的眼眸里燃烧着火焰，不也像是磷火幽幽——轻盈却又沉静，他的喘龘息，他被迫的情迷龘意乱，最终变成了赤龘裸着身体从床龘上走到窗边那怅然的、叹息般的目光。  
他又想起了阿尔茹巴罗塔平原的天空，蓝得稍显寂寞，英葡联军的利箭在他身后穷追不舍;而那教皇日界线被划定以后，背朝着自己，驶往东方的帆船上，佩德罗的身影染上了海水的深蓝。  
海水。  
那双眼睛，凝视如同被退却的海潮拖拽。他的头发，凑近了仿佛能嗅到海盐的咸腥。而偶尔的爱龘抚总是给他错觉——他的手游走在佩德罗的皮肤上，就仿佛融入海潮之中，海浪会回应着他的窥探，无论温柔与否。

佩德罗是蓝色的。

——是从自己指隙漏过的流动着的蓝色，是包裹着自己欲龘望的深邃的蓝色，是目送着船的远航海天相溶的蓝色，是荒诞的梦中深浅堆叠的蓝色，是最遥远的蓝色。

3  
安东尼奥拿起画笔，猛地浸入蓝色颜料，颜料飞溅在他的脸上，就像是泪水，亲爱的，泪水的蓝色是忧郁，不孤独的青春里孤独的动心——因为动心，而让所有视线交错，所有肢体触碰，所有温馨或者不那么温馨的陪伴，所有兄弟间的玩笑与游戏，都变成了更加明晰的孤独——在安东尼奥看来，佩德罗不会明白，而他落在自己面颊上的吻，因为太温热，才会变得冰冷。

第一笔涂抹在画中人深褐色的头发上。  
如同将脸埋入躺在自己身侧的佩德罗的发间。  
第二笔染蓝那双绿色的眼睛。  
那才是目光该有的色彩。  
然后，覆盖住蜜色的皮肤。  
就仿佛坠入深海，当安东尼奥身陷格拉纳达，不得不将海洋霸权拱手相让给佩德罗，葡萄牙人便扬起风帆，走入水与月与海相溶的蓝色。而当伊莎贝拉对摩尔人食言时，安东尼奥也对佩德罗食言了，他们在南美洲重逢，血红色的夕阳，对比着高饱和度的蓝，如同毒虫在尸体上打转。

他一笔一笔，就仿佛抚摸爱人的面庞般让蓝色漫漶那张脸。他仿佛听到佩德罗抬头在自己耳边低语，大片大片的欧椋鸟自窗外掠过，初生的翎羽轻颤。直到那张画布上再也看不到人像——一片蓝色之中，佩德罗仿佛走失在天空的尽头，又仿佛被海之狭隙吞噬。  
而安东尼奥这时才发现，自己早就融化在了蓝色里。


End file.
